


Terrible/Beautiful

by CherryIce



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Video, rapid cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: Trade that necklace for a glimpse into your future.A Rogue One vid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).



> Music: Run || Run (Beautiful Things) - AWOLNATION

[Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/Run.zip)

**Run || Run (Beautiful Things)**  
I am a human being capable of doing terrible things  
I am a human being capable of doing terrible things  
I am a human being capable of doing terrible things  
I am a human being capable of doing terrible things

There’s lightning striking all over the world  
There’s lightning striking all over the world  
There’s lightning striking all over the world  
There’s lightning striking all over the world 

I am a human being capable of doing beautiful things  
I am a human being capable of doing beautiful things

Run

Oh oh-oh-oh

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey


End file.
